


Worth the Wait

by jinhyukks



Category: History (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinhyukks/pseuds/jinhyukks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungil is a vampire who has a passion for capturing moments within his camera and Dokyun is just the painter who finds himself in Kyungil's lens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I published a fanfiction. I've worked very hard on this Dokyun x Kyungil work and it's over 10k. It's my first attempt in a very, very long time at writing something fluffy, so I hope you all enjoy!  
> This is dedicated to my best friend Tasha, who has read my sad as shit fics for years. She deserves to read something happy for once.  
> Also thanks to my friend Ashe for betaing for me!  
> Enjoy!

**Worth The Wait**

_“In this cold world, I am closing my eyes. Yesterday is today. Today is yesterday. I’m only filled with the late self-guilt. The clock laughs at me. It does not give a single error. I’m doubting this moment between dreams and reality. Open your eyes. Quietly, open your eyes.”_

\- 

Photography was a way of catching memories in a still frame. It was its own art of freezing time. With a camera in hand, you could render the world around you still, as if you possessed a magical ability. You were the creator of true art, for you could capture emotions and memories within a second, and the picture would remain forever as a fixed point within time.

Maybe it was this way of thinking that drew Kyungil to becoming a photographer. Maybe it was a twisted sense of love and envy that drove him to the craft of taking a camera into his hand. How he could capture images of the world around him, but he would never become a fixed point, even though he was immortal. He would never be seen through a camera’s lens. 

Vampires were immortal, but they were the ghosts of the world. They slipped through the shadows of night like rats, humans never being none the wiser to their existence. When Kyungil was a small child, that was especially how he lived, in the footsteps of humans. His brothers and sisters taught him to view humans as prey, as something he should only look down upon. But to take up that way of thinking was to remain a ghost. Kyungil didn’t want to hide forever. He wanted to step out of the shadows and into the light that the humans relished in. That’s why he left behind his family and their vampiric teachings that had been passed down for centuries. Instead, he blended in with the humans and, in a way, became one of them. 

Kyungil assimilated into a busy city where the nightlife and daytime workers both were busy and passionate. He attended a university that wasn’t too far from the apartment he had decided to call his residence. He enrolled as an art major and there he had discovered photography. He had been devoted to the craft ever since. 

Night had settled over the world in a thick blanket of silence. His camera hung around his neck but his hands held onto it tightly for fear of the leather strap failing. He was strolling through the city’s park that provided infinite muses for his camera. He loved to take photographs of nature and of organisms in their natural element. Nighttime, for him, was when honesty showed the brightest. People and the landscape seemed more open when the moon rose in the sky, as if the night cast a shadow over them all and protected them from the spotlight of the day. He had seen women making out in alleyways, their passion shining so brightly compared to the stark contrast of grunge that surrounded them. He had noticed men, gambling their household savings away for only the whisper of a dream that promised to make them rich if they tried one more time. Even during the night, the lake looked menacing, as if showing its true colors. It would coax you to its edge and as you stared down at your reflection in the depths, it threatened to swallow you whole. 

Kyungil was wandering through the endless field of perfectly maintained grass when his ears suddenly twitched, picking up a far off sound. It would appear that he wasn’t here alone, and the other person that occupied this area was humming. That was interesting. In all the times Kyungil had visited this place in the late hours of night, he hadn’t ever run into another person. His curiosity found itself wondering what someone would be doing out this late at night, and alone no less. The tune that was being hummed was soft, it sounded like something a mother would use to quiet a crying child. It was as if the song itself was drawing Kyungil in, mingling with his odd sense of wonder. 

Slowly, he made his way closer to the song. As he approached his target, the louder the sound rose in volume. The crickets chirped in the background as if they were accompaniment in this midnight concert. The stars and the moon were equally bright, casting a soft glow on all of the surroundings. Within the midst of it all was the man who was humming the sweet song., but he wasn't making music for the sake of being noisy. He was concentrating. In front of him sat an easel and a bag on his left with what looked to be filled with an assortment of paints, charcoals, and colored pencils. The man had his back turned to Kyungil, and Kyungil's sneaking skills were the definition of perfect so he wouldn't be seen unless he wanted to be. Kyungil inched closer and could see the dark blues, purples, and whites he used to create the night sky. Bright creams, soft yellows captured the star's beauty and for the final, an almost glowing shade of white and deep grays captured the full moon in the most breath taking way Kyungil had ever witnessed. It was as if this man had created the sky himself, and he made it look so effortless. The way his wrist swayed, delicately moving the brush back and forth against the canvas. His shoulders lax with comfort and there was even a slight bounce to his foot as it kept in time with whatever song he continued to hum. It was a sight to behold.   

Kyungil didn’t think. He lifted his camera before he could realize what he was doing, and he took a picture of the man painting the moon. Unfortunately for him, the flash clicked and gave him away. The alluring trance was broken, and the crickets seemed to have all scattered, for the only sound that could be heart was the man’s surprised heart beating loudly in Kyungil’s ears. 

“Who are you?” The stranger asked after he had whirled around, shock and fear written all over his features. Embarrassed, Kyungil tried to conjure up a quick lie like he had done so many times over the course of his life. It was in a vampire’s nature to lie. His entire existence was a lie in itself, but he gave pause. He didn’t know what sparked the thought, but for once, he tried his hand at being honest. Maybe the night’s shielding aura had worked its way into his head as well. 

“I took a picture of you because you looked so beautiful and so passionate about what you were creating.” Kyungil sent the man a small smile. “I couldn’t help myself.” 

A pink tint spread over the man’s cheeks so bright that Kyungil knew he would have been able to see clearly even if he didn’t have perfect night vision. “But still…” The stranger whisper-hissed, his eyes finding the ground. “You can’t just take pictures of people who are unaware.” 

A slight frown pulled at Kyungil’s lips, and he nodded reluctantly in agreement. “You’re right.” He heaved a sigh. “I’ll delete it right away.” He had pulled up his camera’s settings and the picture shone back at him. His finger was hovering over the delete button when a hand on his arm made him halt. 

“Wait,” the stranger started, slightly unsure of himself. His brows furrowed, seemingly deep in thought as he took in the picture on the screen. “It is a nice picture…” he trailed off, his eyes running over his own body and his own work. He then shifted his gaze upwards to the taller male, curiosity sparking in them. “What would you use this picture for? Nothing weird I hope.” He made a disgruntled and twisted face as he spoke his last statement, unpleasant thoughts probably running through his head. 

At first, Kyungil wasn’t sure as to what he planned to do with the photo. Usually, he took pictures, had them developed, blown up, or framed, and kept them for memories sake. But as he glanced over the image of the man lost in his own world, becoming one with his painting underneath the twinkling stars, Kyungil knew exactly what he was going to do with it. “I would submit it to my university’s photography contest.” 

The other male’s eyes went wide with surprise. “W-What?! I don’t look good enough to win a contest!” 

Kyungil pouted slightly, a little disappointed this man couldn’t see his own obvious beauty. “Of course you are!” He tried to convince the other. “Look at how lost to the world you are in the depths of your own work. You’re giving your all to your painting and even the moonlight shines on your skin, giving it a nice summer’s night glow.” Kyungil was going to say more to argue his case, but stopped when he noticed the stranger was staring at the ground once again, embarrassment obvious on his face. The sound of the man’s heart rate picking up echoed in Kyungil’s ears. 

“Alright… Fine.” The man eventually mumbled, lifting his head only slightly, still not wanting his tinted cheeks to be revealed. “Just...” He paused, unsure of his own words. “Just let me know if you win the competition or not.” 

Kyungil thought that an odd, but rather simple request to follow. He had no problems with it and a pleased grin spread on his lips. "No problem! My name is Song Kyungil. What's yours?" he questioned, his curiosity getting ahead of itself once again.  

The man met the other's gaze and whispered out in such a soft and lovely voice, "Na Dokyun." 

-

The school day continued to pass agonizingly slow for Kyungil. Not only was the sun blaring through the open windows making his skin prickle underneath the jacket that he had to wear on days such as these, but he couldn’t keep his mind focused. Even during his art sessions, which were his favorites, his mind kept wandering. Na Dokyun was occupying his thoughts. The man’s talent was obvious and Kyungil riddled his brain, wondering what other amazing dreams Dokyun had managed to create with only his brush and a blank canvas. Kyungil was dying to know.

“Song Kyungil!” He jerked his head up at the shrill call of his name to see his professor, Miss Kim, looking at him with a raised brow. She peered at him over her square glasses with annoyance shining in her eyes. After a few moments of silence, surely to let her silent disapproval sink in, she spoke. “I asked if you were ready to submit your entry for the contest?” 

Kyungil blinked dumbly as he processed her question. He may have been smart, and gifted with quick reflexes and well defined muscles that was result of long years of training, but he was reduced to a small, wounded puppy in the presence of stern Miss Kim. “I haven’t gotten it developed yet.” He finally choked out. How shameful was it for a vampire to be scared of a simple human? Kyungil could easily kill her with one quick movement, but she made him feel so tiny. He shook his head free of those horrible thoughts. He had abandoned that way of living when he left his family so many years ago. 

She huffed, obviously not the answer she expected. Using a hand to push back her black curls, she moved over to her desk which sat in the front of the classroom near the exit. “Just remember the deadline is the beginning of next week.” 

He made a reply of confirmation without actually using words and turned to his friend, Sihyoung, who sat at the same black table splattered with all different liquid substances, as himself. “Have you turned in your picture yet?” he questioned. 

Sihyoung’s style of photography was giving an ominous, almost downright creepy, air to inanimate objects. Dolls were the most popular form of models for this, but Sihyoung liked to think outside the box. With the correct use of lighting and shadowy black and gray backdrops, this man could make spoons look frightening. "Not quite. I'm not finished decorating the bottle of milk with blood." Kyungil fought down the urge to make a disgusted expression. Even if he was a vampire, the thought of dead babies didn’t mix well with him. “It’s symbolism to represent the number of children who die early due to neglect of their parents.” Sihyoung was also fantastic at using his photography to send a message, and it seems he had found another cause to fight for. The other male grinned and leaned back in his chair, arms positioned behind his head. “I also have to wait for the milk to mold.” 

Thanks to Sihyoung, Kyungil’s appetite was ruined, so instead of feeding, he went straight to the art department’s lab after class. Here, here could print out his photograph on the large, 3D printer that probably cost more money than he could ever make in a lifetime, but the quality of the print was unbeatable. As he sat down at the computer to plug his SD card in, he felt grateful towards Dokyun. He wasn’t sure about the competition, but he felt as if his entry had a good chance of winning. He gazed at the image of Dokyun on the screen, already entranced. It was taken at an angle where you could see Dokyun’s left side, but also could easily see the picture developing on the canvas. Then the background reflected the painting, showing the accuracy of the artist’s skill, but Kyungil’s favorite part was Dokyun’s expression. His features were soft and relaxed, and his eyes were deep, yet focused on his task with such passion that it radiated off of him. He thought back to last night, remembering that, due to their little interruption, Dokyun didn’t get to put the finishing touches on his work. The printer whirled to life behind him, the obnoxious screeches and clicks making him scowl as he was pulled from his daydreaming. After it had finished and he had given the image enough time for the ink to dry, he collected his things and readied himself to go submit his entry to his professor. As he did, he wondered if Dokyun could be found in the park again tonight.

-

Once the sun had set behind the mountains and the moon rose to take its place, Kyungil found himself wondering around the dimly lit city park. The few streetlamps that had been posted in various locations stuck close to the sidewalk, and he had ventured his path out onto the grass. Their light had little effect out here. The stars were bright and shining, making the bounce in his step more apparent than it should have been. His eyes combed the empty, grassy hills until they landed on the person he was looking for. Dokyun looked as beautiful and breathtaking as he had the night before. Kyungil would snap another photo, but he didn’t to surprise the man once again.

“Hey,” he spoke softly, walking upwards to stand next to Dokyun, a small smile spreading on his lips. 

Dokyun turned, obviously not expecting company, but he didn’t seem unwelcome to it either once he recognized the face the voice belonged to. “Fancy meeting you here again.” 

Kyungil chuckled and snuck a peak at the other’s canvas, which was near completion. “I wanted to let you know that I submitted the picture for the photography contest.” All was silent for a few long moments, but by glancing at Dokyun’s expression, Kyungil could tell he was a little more than pleased. Then, the smell hit him. It felt like an overwhelming freight train had slammed into him, activating his senses within an instant. So suddenly, almost dizzying, Kyungil could see where the veins traveled underneath Dokyun’s skin, and the alluring scent of blood that had his fangs trying to protrude from their hiding place within his gums. He could hear Dokyun’s heart echoing within his own ears, as if teasing him. It was trying to seduce him to come forward and get just a little taste. He let his eyes squeeze shut for a few seconds, trying to regain control of himself. What in the world happened? Why did his body have a seemingly random strong reaction, and why did Dokyun smell so good? 

“What if it doesn’t win?” Dokyun asked, not taking his eyes off of his painting. He was currently painting over the moon with a darker hue of gray, giving depth to the crevasses that dotted its surface. 

Kyungil shook his head, forcing a small, but genuine smile onto his lips. “Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to let you know one way or the other.” He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone. “Do you have one of these?” he questioned with a nod of his head towards the device. 

A small pout formed on the younger’s lip and he folded his arms across his chest. “Do you think I’m stuck in the Middle Ages?” Kyungil smirked as he watched Dokyun turn and plug his number into Kyungil’s contact list. Thankfully, the vampire was able to silence the blood lust down to a dull roar. He was thoroughly confused as to why his body was acting in such a strange manner. His senses weren’t usually thrown into overdrive unless he hadn’t eaten in about a week or so. Somehow, he kept control of his instincts. 

“I have to ask,” Kyungil started, walking to stand in front of the tree, letting his back rest on its trunk. “How have you not already become famous for your work?” As if to emphasize his point, he gestured with a nod of his head towards the other’s easel. 

Dokyun let out a sarcastic sounding snort, never looking up from Kyungil’s phone. “Is that some kind of sorry pick up line?” Kyungil couldn’t help the amused grin that spread on his lips. “I’ll have you know that isn’t the first time I’ve heard that with the underlying intention of getting into my bedroom.” 

Kyungil wanted to laugh at the stupidity of other people, but instead he shook his head. He was serious and wanted his words to be conveyed as such. “I’m serious. This picture is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. I bet you’re one of those natural born geniuses.” 

When Dokyun handed Kyungil his phone, their fingers brushed. Kyungil felt his heart quicken only a beat, but he ignored it. Dokyun was cute, but he wanted a real answer to his question. Kyungil may have been flirty and playful by nature, but he knew when it was time to be serious.  “You’re in the arts,” Dokyun replied, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s not as easy as the movies make it seem.” There was an almost disappointed tone to his voice, and Kyungil felt a small pang in his chest. 

He met Dokyun’s gaze and held it for a long moment. “As long as it makes you happy, that’s what matters most right?” Kyungil almost let out a breath of relief when Dokyun smiled at him in reply. 

The night seemed to pass slowly, but Kyungil was grateful for it. As Dokyun packed up his art supplies, Kyungil had moved to a sitting position up against the large tree and the two of them talked. They spoke about their hobbies other than the arts, and their friends. Kyungil would tell Dokyun stories about Sihyoung, and Dokyun would speak of his own mischievous friend named Yijeong. The two of them discussed the jobs they had worked in the past and even the type of art medias they hated and loved. Kyungil was slightly surprised at how much Dokyun opened up with him. Best of all, he got to see what he could easily tell was the real side of Dokyun. The younger was polite and friendly, but also had a playful side as well. They laughed a lot, and didn’t hold anything back. It was wonderful. It was as if the darkness had washed over them, the promise of their secrets to be kept. Nighttime was when you could be free without judgement, it seemed. This is why it was Kyungil’s favorite. 

Long after Dokyun had set his paintbrush down, and the stars’ twinkle had begun to fade, Dokyun asked a simple question. “You take a lot of pictures, but what types are your favorites?” 

Kyungil hummed lightly as he thought back to all the pictures he had taken in his years of being a photographer. Even though he had been at the art for only three years, he found he had a natural talent for it. Having a camera in his hand felt natural, and as if it had been there all his life. “I’d say that landscapes are my favorite,” he finally answered. It was at this point during their long conversations, Dokyun had opted to sit up against the same tree Kyungil was rested against. He glanced at the other’s expression before continuing. “I just like how beautiful nature looks when it is untouched by humans. The raw beauty of the world in its true form is something that sparks my photographer’s eye like no other.” 

Dokyun nodded as he took in the other’s words. “How about people? Do you take any pictures of your friends or family?” 

Kyungil shook his head, heaving a small sigh he let his head fall back against the bark. “I don’t have contact with my family anymore, and my friends,” He let out a slight chuckle as his eyes fell closed. “They’re all fellow art students. They wouldn’t let me even if I begged.” 

Dokyun tilted his head, his brows furrowed slightly. “How come? Seeing as they’re also in a similar profession, you’d think they would be more inclined to help you.” 

The elder shrugged his shoulders and pulled a few blades of grass out from the ground beneath him. “They say I drive them mad with how commanding I am.” Kyungil opened his eyes and shifted his sights towards Dokyun, whom was looking back at him with an unblinking interest. It was pretty cute. “I’m too particular about how I position them, or scold them when they fidget too much.” He remembered once when Sihyoung stormed off in a flurry of curse words and huffs because Kyungil had lectured him on the importance of being as still as possible for the third time that session. In Sihyoung’s defense, Kyungil had been annoyed as well and may have said some out-of-turn comments regarding the other’s intelligence, or lack thereof. “After every first session, they never agree again.” 

Dokyun laughed lightly, understanding the meaning of the words without it having to be explained to him. His hand went up to cover his smile and stifle the sound of his loud chuckles. _That was a shame,_ Kyungil thought. “Why don’t you just take pictures of yourself then?” Dokyun proposed. “You would know exactly how limbs should be positioned and the expressions needed.” Dokyun turned his head, looking at the side of Kyungil’s profile. “Besides, you’re handsome and tall like a model. It’d be perfect.” 

A soft blush spread on Kyungil’s cheeks and he could feel the tips of his ears burning. He turned his head towards the ground to hide his embarrassed expression. “I don’t turn out well in pictures.” Was all he offered in reply. That was particularly true at least. Vampires didn’t show up in photographs at all. It was annoying that he could never be included in photos with his friends, or even worse when he had to make up a lame excuse when they wanted him to join in on one. Kyungil couldn’t even gaze upon his own reflection in a mirror, so honestly, Kyungil didn’t have the faintest idea as to what he looked like other than what he could see with his own eyes. He had come to terms a long time ago with the fact that his hair was probably always in a constant state of messy. 

“How is a photographer camera shy?” Dokyun asked, a playful grin pulling up the corners of his lips. 

Kyungil chuckled at Dokyun’s words and put his hands up in defense. “Let’s just say, I was born to be behind the lens.”

-

The days passed by rather slowly as Kyungil continued about his studies. One day, unfortunately, he was forced to stay in his home due to the extremely high temperatures outside. Vampires were nocturnal and if exposed to direct sunlight for too long, they could fall extremely ill. They wouldn’t die, but being paralyzed and feeling like your entire insides had turned to lava wasn’t an exciting way to spend eternity. As much as he detested skipping class, he was forced to stay home. He spent his time exchanging messages with Dokyun, whose number he had acquired the last time they spoke. He found out during their conversation that Dokyun was working on a commission that a friend of a friend asked for him to do. If the buyer liked Dokyun’s work enough, he would put it up in his coffee shop that he was planning to open soon. 

“That’s amazing!” Kyungil quickly typed out on his smartphone, smiling happily at the screen. As he walked from his bedroom to the kitchen, he added to the message, “You’re one step closer to becoming famous.” What he got in reply was a sarcastic remark. Kyungil laughed and locked his phone, setting it on the countertop in his kitchen. He opened his rather small fridge and stared at its contents with disdain. He was out of something to eat, specifically, blood. He let out a sigh of annoyance and shut the door. He had no doubt mingled and blended in well with the humans, but he was not one of them. At the end of the day, he would always thirst for their blood. If he got hungry enough, he would always see them as prey. 

It was strange. Usually Kyungil survived off of stolen blood bags, only having to hunt on occasion. However, the thought of fresh, warm blood made his heart beat a little faster. He imagined the veins that pulsed from the heart, spreading throughout the body, pumping the rich, crimson substance. He thought of the artery that ran up the neck, only a few inches below the flesh, just waiting to sink his fangs into. The smell of perspiration mingled with fear would only make the blood taste that much sweeter. Without warning, an image of Dokyun flashed in his head. 

He stumbled backwards into the counter, pulling himself out of his fantasy. He blinked in surprise and took deep breaths, forcing himself to regulate his breathing. His fangs were almost completely unsheathed and he felt ten times hungrier than what he was originally before going to look for food. There was no doubt that Dokyun smelled good. That was obvious the first time Kyungil had stumbled upon him in the park, but Dokyun had become a friend to him. He wouldn’t want to drink the other’s blood. Feeding off of humans was a lot like having a one-night stand. It’s enjoyable, but you can’t really form a relationship with that person. Kyungil has read so many times in books where a vampire can erase just the memory of the feeding from a human’s mind. Oh, how he wished that were actually true. If you want to erase someone’s memory, the only option is to completely clear all traces of you from their mind. There is no choosing and cropping like some kind of video editing software. That’s why Kyungil didn’t want to feed on Dokyun, as selfish of a reason as it might be. He wanted to continue to be in Dokyun’s life, so instead of giving into his desires, he decided tonight he will go out in search of fresh blood. 

-

As soon as twilight had settled over the city, Kyungil was outside. He wore a long, dark coat and sneakers for running, should the situation escalate and he needed to get away. As he walked around town, he waited to catch someone who was trudging behind their pack, or going for a midnight stroll. The key was patience. As a young vampire, he would drink solely on instinct of hunger, not thinking twice before he plunged his needy fangs into whoever had the misfortune of being the closest human. He caused a lot of trouble for his brothers and sisters, but thankfully, with many years of experience under his belt, he had learned better. 

Several hours passed until the perfect opportunity presented itself as a twenty-something year old walking with slouched shoulders and a vacant expression. Without missing a beat, Kyungil picked up his pace, positioning himself only a few feet behind the male. Tilting his head, he glanced around in all directions to discover the streets were completely deserted except for the pair of them. Now was the perfect opportunity. He reached forward and placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. When the other whirled around in surprise, Kyungil locked gazes with him and shoved the stranger up against the nearby alleyway’s brick wall. The man’s muscles went slack as soon as their eyes made contact with one another. A vampire Influence couldn’t be broken by any mere mortal. It was how they turned their prey from human into livestock awaiting slaughter. Once the human was under his control, he quickly moved forward. As he inched closer, he felt his fangs extend excitedly from their hiding place within his gums. He could hear the stranger’s heart palpitating wildly with fear. The blood was rushing through the arteries and veins at an alarming pace. 

Kyungil hadn’t realized, but he was already salivating. He hadn’t had fresh blood in a long time. With no further delay, he sunk his fangs quickly into the pale, curved flesh. The intoxicating taste of blood flooded all of his senses. Within a dizzyingly short amount of time, he had already lost control to the beast inside of him. He pulled the man into his arms, clutching him closer as if that would increase the intake somehow. Drowning in a feeling of pure ecstasy, it was a wonder Kyungil could pull away at all without murdering the poor man first. 

Once he retracted, the stranger fell as limp as a doll in Kyungil’s arms and completely out cold. Kyungil knew he had taken a little too much, but after a few hours rest, the man would be fine. Using his Influence once again, Kyungil tapped his fore and middle finger to the male’s forehead. All his memories of Kyungil had vanished and he would wake up in this alleyway confused and slightly frightened, but this moment with Kyungil wouldn’t even exist in his mind. Without loitering at the scene for much longer, he gently laid the man down on the ground. Taking large and quick strides, making sure no one saw his face by keeping it tilted downwards, he made his way back home before the sun came up.

-

The next time Dokyun and Kyungil met up it was in a coffee shop. Kyungil was finished with classes for the day and Dokyun had suggested they hang out somewhere other than just the park in the middle of the night for once. Kyungil laughed and agreed, and they picked this spot to spend their time. Beforehand, Kyungil had to admit he was a little excited. He, of course, texted Dokyun constantly and while they discussed a lot about their day to day life and interested through messaging, Kyungil enjoyed the physical company of having someone near him. The café was soothing colors of brown, tan, and cream that all blended together in a modern architecture and cozy gray chairs and booths. The soft jazz and blues that whispered from the speakers made the mood almost peaceful, a nice change of pace from the busy and bustling world just outside the café doors.

Dokyun took a sip of his drink as he sat down in the booth across from Kyungil. Kyungil’s cup was sitting in front of him while his chin was resting atop his folded hands. His eyes ran across Dokyun’s form before a curious question popped in his head. He decided to ask it. “How come you didn’t go to art school?” It was kind of a forward question, but he was curious as to why he had discovered Dokyun in a city park rather than the hallways of his current college. 

“There’s nothing there your teachers could teach me that I don’t already know.” Dokyun replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He stared down at his brown, bitter liquid for a few quiet moments. Then, as if realizing something, he looked up at Kyungil with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry.” 

Kyungil couldn’t help it. The look on Dokyun's face was too adorable, and the elder couldn’t stop the light chuckle that slipped past his lips. Dokyun seemed even more embarrassed at that because he quickly turned his head towards the large window, as if contemplating the rain clouds that covered the sky. “Don’t worry,” he assured the other. “No offense taken.” Dokyun seemed to visibly relax, a small smile on his lips as well. Something deep within Kyungil’s stomach flipped, but he brushed it off without a second thought. He just had a live meal yesterday, there is no reason he should still be hungry.  


Kyungil watched as Dokyun was observing the clouds that cluttered together threatening rain at any second. He wondered how Dokyun got his muse. Where did he find his inspiration from? He asked Dokyun the questions that seemed too hard to hold back. He was curious about a lot that went on in Dokyun’s mind and he decided what better way to find out then to ask? 

Dokyun told him that he found his muse within the colors, the way they blinded together within nature was art itself and Dokyun felt it within him to try and recreate whatever had sparked his inspiration to the best of his ability. Sometimes, he would go for accuracy, as he did with his painting of the moon and the stars. Other times, he would go for what he felt was right. Sometimes he would paint the grass purple, and the sky pink. Every now and then, he would even deconstruct the model he was painting in his mind, making it more abstract on the canvas. 

In turn, Dokyun asked Kyungil the same question of where he found his motivation to take photographs. Kyungil pondered for a moment which answer he wanted to give Dokyun. The real one, or the sugar-coated one? Sadly, it was within Kyungil’s nature to lie, so he went down the path with the better sounding answer. “I like things that remain hidden until their truth is revealed underneath my lens.” Usually, when he gave people that reasoning, they were confused by his meaning and asked him to further explain. However, it wasn’t something he could explain. There was no exact phrasing or perfect example that would make it click within their minds if they didn’t know what he meant. So Kyungil was surprised when Dokyun didn’t ask. He just nodded, humming in thought as he rested his cheek in his hand. The two sat in silence for a while, sipping on their coffees and observing the other customers and workers within the store. It was a comfortable silence. One that knew words weren’t always needed to convey feelings or ideas. It was a nice change of pace for Kyungil whom, within his group of friends, was usually the mood maker. 

While Kyungil was taking a particular sip of his drink, he was swallowing the liquid a little too quickly, and some of it slipped down his chin and onto his shirt, stinging slightly from the warmth. “Ah crap,” he cursed, setting his cup down and frowning at his stained clothes. Dokyun’s soft laughter pulled him from his internalized scolding and he looked up to see Dokyun smiling and handing the elder several napkins. Kyungil felt his chest jump and his browns furrowed in confusion. He took the napkins with a “Thank you,” and began patting his shirt clean. _What could be the cause of this?_ Kyungil wondered, thinking about the pang he felt within himself only moments ago. Was yesterday’s feed not enough? No – it wasn’t quite hunger, Kyungil realized. He looked over Dokyun while the other was carefully drinking his coffee and observing the framed art on the café’s walls. It wasn’t the blood, although Kyungil had no doubt it tasted heavenly because the smell itself was intoxicating. Thankfully, due to having learned restraint over the years, he was able to push the smell to the back of his mind. It wasn’t a lack of nutrition that his body jumping at every one of Dokyun’s little actions, it had something more to do with Dokyun himself rather than the blood. The main concern was it wasn’t something Kyungil was used to dealing with, he could tell that much easily. 

“Is there something wrong?” A look of concern shone on the younger’s face as he gazed at Kyungil. He hadn’t realized that his expression had been set in a confused frown as he stared at the table in thought. Blinking and snapping himself out of his daze, he shook his head. 

“No, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind.” Kyungil nodded reassuringly. 

Dokyun, whom was finished with his coffee, leaned forward slightly. “You can talk to me you know. I can take a secret to the grave. Especially when it’s for a friend.” Kyungil smiled fondly at those kind words. He knew he could trust the younger, Dokyun just gave off that kind of vibe that made you want to reveal your life’s story. It would be nice if he could actually reveal the cause of all of Kyungil’s problems, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t a matter of trust, but rather, belief. 

When Kyungil was a young child, he had made a dear friend to whom he had spilled his identity to, and his friend didn’t believe him of course. Children were known to have overactive imaginations. Kyungil could just be some kid with a weird obssession of vampires. Kyungil tried to say everything he could to convince his friend he was a child of the night. The stubborn friend continued refusing to believe the truth until he finally said, “If you’re really a vampire, then prove it and drink my blood!” Kyungil stared in shock at his tiny friend, not believing what he had just heard. If his brothers and sisters found out he fed while at school, they’d punish him terribly for his ignorance. However, that wasn’t why Kyungil didn’t want to take a bite out of his childhood friend. For the same reasons his present self didn’t want to feed on Dokyun, Kyungil didn’t want to do it to the small child that stared up at him with mischievous brown eyes and a bright smile. In the end, the memory of Kyungil’s existence would have to be erased. He didn’t want his first best friend to forget him. Kyungil lost his dear friend that day, and when he arrived home he still got severely reprimanded for revealing his secret. Kyungil always wondered how his brothers and sisters found out the truth quicker than he had time to mull the situation over. They were going to find the kid and erase his memories of Kyungil despite the small vampire screaming and begging them not to. It would go against everything he wanted. They didn’t care, however. They only knew how to keep the family, and their secret safe. But when they went to find Kyungil’s childhood friend, he had completely vanished without a trace. 

Kyungil turned his attention towards Dokyun and spoke, “It’s the contest. The results should be in soon.” 

Dokyun smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry. Even though the picture was of me, I’m sure you have the skills to make it an awesome winning picture.” He reached forward and let his fingers graze over Kyungil’s hand which was grasping his coffee cup. Kyungil’s hold tightened and he felt his stomach clench. He could feel his face heating up and he hoped Dokyun couldn’t tell. The younger removed his comforting gesture and continued, “You know, I’d love to see some of your other works.” 

Kyungil felt a smile pull at his lips. “Really? Because I’d love to see more of your amazing paintings as well.” This time it was Dokyun would became visibly flushed. Kyungil decided he liked that expression a lot on the other. “I’ve only every seen the stars and moon painting and the few works in progress you’ve sent me through text message.” 

Dokyun considered this for a few long moments. Then, a smile formed, his eyes bright with happiness and a hint of excitement. “I’ve got an idea.” It was then that Kyungil realized what was going wrong within himself that he couldn’t quite put his finger on before. Why his body had been acting strange and his mind just couldn’t seem to deduce any accurate reasoning. He now knew what was happening. 

He had developed a serious crush on Dokyun.

\- 

The two of them had planned to spend Saturday together, sharing their art and watching movies. While waiting for the week to end, Kyungil spent his time picking out his favorite developed pictures, or ones that had meaning to him. The semester was almost finished, so most of his friends were stuck in their rooms hurrying to finish their projects for finals. Kyungil had gotten ahead on his projects so all they needed were finishing touches that he could afford to do last minute. So, for now, all he had to do was focus on getting to the end of the semester. Kyungil also spent time contemplating his feelings. He was never someone who knew themselves well emotionally and could easily identify how to deal with every feeling they experienced.

Honestly, Kyungil should have known from the first time he set his eyes on Dokyun painting in the park that night. He was very handsome, but also had a cute and silent air about him. He was a wonderful personality and even loved to joke around and tease every now and again. When the two of them had conversations, whether it be face to face or through text messages, they discussed subject after subject as if they had the secrets of the world to share with one another. But at the same time, the two of them could also appreciate silence and know that not all time together had to be stuffed with forced conversations and meaningless words. Even though a month had passed since the two of them had first met, Kyungil felt as if he had grown closer to the younger male. He really wanted to see more into Dokyun’s life through the painter’s extreme passion for movies that Kyungil had just learned of the other day. What other things about Dokyun would Kyungil uncover during their times together? A grin spread on the vampire’s lips as he thought it over. He glanced at the clock that hung on his living room wall. Only two more days.

-

Saturday morning finally arrived and Kyungil couldn’t be more grateful, but also a little nervous. He spent the morning picking out his clothes and decided on a low V-neck shirt with a pair of nice skinny jeans that weren’t too tight, but did show off his calf and thigh muscles. Before he left, he had a quick drink of blood from a supply he had recently restored in his refrigerator. He didn’t want to be even the slightest bit thirsty around Dokyun tonight. He didn’t want to be tempted in any way. Frowning, he grabbed his leather messenger bag he had packed the night before and slung it across his shoulders. Locking his apartment door behind him, he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the bus stop.

If he could, Kyungil would have consulted one of his eldest brothers on what he should do about his feelings of affections towards the human. They were the oldest in the family and were basically the father figures that watched over the young vampires, keeping them safe and training them to hunt when the time came. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option. When Kyungil had left the home he grew up in, he had lied, saying he was going to start a new clan – a family – of his own. In reality, he just wanted to go to college and see what it was like to live a normal, human life. The day he left, tiny vampires with their tiny tears sobbed their hearts out that their big brother Kyungil was leaving. He tried to reassure them they all would meet again, but they knew it was a lie. Once you left your clan, you were on your own. They wouldn’t take Kyungil back even if he begged. That was just the vampire way. 

Around 12:30 in the afternoon the bus pulled up from around the corner and Kyungil boarded, plopping down in one of the uncomfortable seats near the back. Nervous anticipation fiddled his senses once again as he thought about Dokyun. Since he had come to terms with his feelings, the flutterings within his chest became easier to deal with. Whenever he thought of the younger, his body went into overdrive. Kyungil scoffed at himself and shifted his gaze to the dirty window spotted with hand prints and discolored stains. He sounded like a silly, lovesick human girl that was always on those teen television shows. He was a vampire dammit! He should have some more pride or dignity. Even though he thought those things to himself, Kyungil still had a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

\- 

_Knock, knock, knock!_  His knuckles rapped against the wooden door, echoing throughout the silent hallway. He didn’t have to wait long before Dokyun appeared, smiling and inviting Kyungil into his home. The elder stepped inside and tried his best not to stare at the other. Dokyun looked absolutely stunning dressed in a white, long sleeve shirt. It was just tight enough to show off his fit form and the muscles in his arms that Kyungil didn’t know he had. His pants were gray sweats that looked to be stained with various colors and combinations of paint. On his feet were an adorable pair of black and white penguin slippers. Kyungil had to try his absolute hardest to keep a neutral expression on his face, hiding the grin that was threatening to spill out.

Instead, he turned his attention to focusing on the layout of the apartment. The doorway led into a living room that was also parallel with a small, black loveseat. In front of it was an impressive looking T.V. that rested on a dark oak stand where two shelves were stuffed with movies and video games alike. Kyungil didn’t think Dokyun’s movie collection was anything more than a hobby, but when he spotted a nearby three story bookcase filled to the brim with DVDs, he realized it was more of a passion. A few feet to the left sat a bar, and behind it tucked into the corner, was a small kitchen. Across from the bar, on the far right wall there was a closed door that Kyungil suspected led to either a bathroom, or a bedroom, but he didn’t ask. 

After slipping off his shoes, he followed Dokyun into the living room and set himself on the couch, dropping his bag to the side. The hardwood floor was cold on his bare feet, and he realized why Dokyun wore slippers. Raising a brow, Dokyun gestured towards Kyungil’s bag. “Whatcha got in there?” 

Kyungil blinked, then smiled politely, feeling the nerves from earlier slowly slip away at the sound of the younger’s comforting voice. Lifting his bag, he turned the flap open and pulled out a large photo album. “Since you asked me to bring some of my work, I compiled my favorites together and brought it.” He handed Dokyun the book, hoping the other like the art Kyungil had devoted all of his time to. He watched in silence as Dokyun flipped through the pages, “oohing,” or smiling at the different subjects in the images. Kyungil’s favorite place to take pictures was at the beach. Even though it should have been a vampire’s mortal enemy due to the scorching hot sun, Kyungil loved it. His favorite time to go was when the sky was clouded and rain was spitting, giving everything a foggy appearance. He would snap shots of the water and the small wildlife that scuttled along the surface trying to seek refuge from the oncoming storm. The best part was the shore was usually deserted and Kyungil was alone to do as he wished. 

“This one is my favorite,” Dokyun said suddenly, jerking the other from his thoughts. Kyungil leaned over and saw the younger was pointing at a particular photograph from the same beach he was just remembering. However, in the image it was pitch black, the only thing illuminating the ocean around was the single strike of bright, purple lightning that had been captured kissing the sea below it. “It’s really beautiful,” Dokyun continued, looking up at the elder and smiling. Kyungil mumbled a thanks, not being able to hide the pleased smile on his lips. 

“I don’t know too much about photography,” Dokyun admitted with a small, embarrassed shrug. “But I’m sure this wasn’t easy to get on camera.” 

Kyungil nodded in agreement, chuckling at the memory. “I actually stayed on the beach for three hours that night trying to get a decent lightning shot. They happen so fast you really just catch one based on luck.” 

Dokyun let out a whistle of respect, but said nothing more and continued flipping through the pages. Every now and again, he would stop and ask the other about a picture and Kyungil would tell a short story that was behind each one. What he was thinking, feeling, or sometimes even his opinion on beauty. Once they finished looking through Kyungil’s photographs, they both stood and Dokyun led Kyungil to the door across the room and down a short, stuffy hallway. They passed a few doors but at the end was a small room that was supposed to be used for storage, Dokyun informed him, but instead, the younger used it as an art room. 

When Kyungil stepped inside, his eyes went wide. Along the plain, white walls were several framed canvases one right after the other. There were paintings of trees being blown around by the wind, crowds of people with all different expressions, and even a variety of animals in their natural habitats. They were all so breathtakingly beautiful that Kyungil didn’t even say anything at first. He just stared around in awe. The one painting that captured his attention was that which was setting up on a desk, unframed. A sunset that was an array of colors that mixed together in perfect harmony. Reds, yellows, oranges, and purples blended together and created a beautiful sight to behold. He pointed at it and let out a breathless, “Wow.” Dokyun chuckled, amused. 

Kyungil hadn’t noticed before as his attention was immediately drawn to the art, but the room was quite cluttered. There were two desks on opposite sides of the room which were covered in splatters of paint and marks of colored pencil and charcoal alike. On one desk sat an endless supply of acrylic paint and brushes, pencils and even a ruler for drawing straight lines. There was a canvas set up by the window, but a cloth was draped over it so Kyungil could not see its contents. He walked forward and poked the limp, brown blanket. “What’s this?” he asked, barely able to contain his curiosity from taking a peak. 

Dokyun walked forward, letting his arms fall to his sides as he came to stand next to the taller. “It’s my current work in progress.” 

“Is it a commission?” Kyungil wondered aloud. 

The other shook his head. “It’s a personal piece I’m working on, but you can’t see it until it’s finished.” A pout fell on Kyungil’s face and Dokyun grinned at the reaction. “Don’t worry,” he reassured, patting the elder on the back. “It’ll be worth the wait.” 

Kyungil brightened up immediately, and Dokyun couldn’t help but thinking the other reminded him a lot of a puppy. They left the painting room and returned to the living room, collapsing on the couch. Dokyun grabbed the remote, which rested on a small table next to him. Switching the television on, he flashed Kyungil a smile that was dripping with playfulness. “Are you ready for your crash course in the best movies of all time?” 

Kyungil laughed and shrugged his shoulders. He leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable. “I actually underestimated how serious you were about your movie hobby.” 

A scowl morphed on Dokyun’s face, but it held no malice behind it. “You’re going to regret that.” And without any further stalling, he grabbed the remote and hit play.

-

When late afternoon rolled around, the pair of boys had already finished two movies and were currently on their third. The first was an action movie about an underdog who grew up horribly poor and used his learned trick of manipulation to make his way to the top of society. But in the end, he was killed by one of his best friends. The second movie was a drama about a girl who was in a car crash and lost her entire family. She, herself, was in a coma, but could see the world around her in a ghost like form. It was incredibly heartbreaking and Kyungil’s eyes had watered more times than he would care to admit. The next film was, thankfully, a romantic comedy.

At some point Kyungil and Dokyun had scooted closer together on the sofa so they could share a bowl of popcorn and some snacks. Now, the bowl lay vacated on the coffee table before them, its contents finished off quickly after the second movie’s end, but the proximity between the two remained the same. Kyungil didn’t mind though. They shared laughs and small talks together that made him happier than he had felt in a long time. Just genuine, content happiness. Kyungil was laughing at the main character’s embarrassment when he felt Dokyun rest his head on the elder’s shoulder. Kyungil all but froze, shock and excitement exploding throughout his nerves. He tilted his head, looking down at Dokyun, gauging his reaction. The younger looked up and gave him a reassuring smile, and Kyungil instantly felt his shoulders relax. He let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned his attention back to the movie. Before he completely had his attention engulfed by the film, he reached over and took Dokyun’s soft hand into his own. Dokyun didn’t pull away and Kyungil’s heart fluttered. 

The third movie was almost over as the resolution was slowly coming to an end. The main couple had broken down all the barriers keeping them apart. Currently, they were having a tearful reunion in each other’s arms. They had spent over half of the movie attempting to fix all the mishaps that had kept them from reaching their happily ever after. Kyungil broke his gaze away from the screen to look down at Dokyun, whose head was still resting on his shoulder. But when he turned, he jumped slightly at meeting Dokyun’s eyes, which were staring up at him. 

Kyungil was completely still, afraid that if he moved even an inch, the moment between the two would be shattered. He was losing himself in other’s intense gaze. He knew what was going to happen next even though he shouldn’t let it happen. Wasn’t this going to fast? How did he even know that Dokyun felt the same towards him? _Ah, fuck it._ Kyungil thought. Without waiting to let even more doubts cloud his mind any further, Kyungil leaned down. Their lips only brushed, but Kyungil felt his nerves spark with electricity within that instant. He pulled back, only slightly, to take in the younger’s reaction. Dokyun’s eyes were wide and Kyungil could hear the other’s racing heart clear in his ears. It seemed as if Kyungil’s own heart had stopped completely, not daring to even breathe; but then Dokyun smiled. He smiled that perfect, angelic smile that had lit the darkness in Kyungil’s soul. Chuckling, mostly at himself and also out of happiness, Kyungil kissed Dokyun again. This time when their lips met, he was more confident in his actions. Slowly, their kisses became shorter and more rushed as their mouths met each time. Kyungil felt as if all the air was vanishing from his body, like he wasn’t getting enough oxygen pumping to his brain. 

Kyungil wrapped his arms around Dokyun’s waist and pulled the younger closer. A small noise of surprise sounded from Dokyun, but it was muffled by Kyungil’s lips. The younger didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his actions sped up to match Kyungil’s, as if he couldn’t get enough of the elder’s taste. Kyungil let his hands slip under the other’s shirt, his hands gripping at the toned sides, running his thumbs in little, comforting circles on the surface of the skin. Kyungil knew he should stop, but right now he was losing logic to passion. He cupped Dokyun’s jaw with one hand and worked the opposite side with his lips. He reveled in the small mewls that sounded from the younger. Arousal shivered up Dokyun’s spine and Kyungil let his kisses trail down the outline of his jaw down to the curve of his neck. 

Dokyun’s scent was intoxicating and all Kyungil could think was more. Raw instinct had taken over. He began lightly nibbling on the pale flesh, his fangs sliding out of his gums eagerly. Dokyun’s small giggles only served to encourage the behavior. The heartbeat sounded so loud in Kyungil’s ears, but it was easily drowned out by the sound of blood racing across the veins that rested just under that thin layer of skin. Kyungil was determined to have a taste. 

“Ouch,” Dokyun muttered when Kyungil bit down on his skin. When the pain didn’t stop, he voiced his concern. “Kyungil,” he muttered, letting his hands fall down to rest at the elder’s back. A loud gasp flew from him when a searing pain spilled across his neck. He braced his hands on Kyungil’s shoulders, trying to shake the elder. No response. Something was seriously wrong. Dokyun’s body was on fire, and not the good kind. 

“Kyungil!” He exclaimed, a twinge of fear coating his tone. Kyungil snapped out of his trance and reality came crashing down on him in an instant. He retracted his fangs from the skin they had barely pierced, and retreated to the other end of the couch almost instantly. As he stared at the two tiny wounds side-by-side on Dokyun's neck, dread filled him instantly. With a trembling hand, he reached up and touched the wet liquid on his lips. Blood shone on his fingertips. 

“Oh no…” 

Dokyun’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of his own blood. “Kyungil,” he started. Kyungil could tell Dokyun was scared, that he didn’t know what to think of the monster before him. “Are you into blood play or something?” An awkward chuckle sounded from the younger. “I wasn’t expecting it.” 

Kyungil could have gone down that route, pretending it was just some kink to get him off, but this incident would continue to happen again and again. He thought he had learned control, but he knew nothing. This is what his brothers and sisters tried to warn him about when he left. He would never blend in with the humans, nor could he be one of them. He would always be a freak. 

Dokyun could see Kyungil was shaking, but he really wasn’t sure as to why. Did he guess wrong and Kyungil actually had a phobia of blood? He reached forward, wanting to put a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder, to reassure him it would be okay. However, when his fingers almost came into contact, Kyungil flinched and let out a violent hiss. This wasn’t like when a kitten would hiss, looking adorable while trying to be intimidating. Kyungil’s was terrifying. His eyes had changed from their normal, soothing, dark shade to a bright ruby, red. He had bared his teeth and two pointy fangs shone, glistening with Dokyun’s blood. 

Fear shot through Dokyun and he jerked back on instinct. Kyungil’s features immediately softened with the action, and his red eyes pooled with sorrow. “I’m so sorry, Dokyun,” he finally murmured. The younger watched him in surprise as tears started sliding down the other’s cheeks. “I should have known this would happen. I should have stayed away.” And without another word, he quickly scrambled out of the apartment, leaving Dokyun sitting on the couch, frozen with worry and confusion. Kyungil pulled his hood over his head as he stepped out into the late afternoon heat. He wished covering the pieces of his broken heart was just as easy.

-

Days passed. Dawn turned into twilight, yet Kyungil didn’t do anything except stay in his home. He felt ashamed of himself. He should have known better than to get close to a human. His siblings constantly stressed how important it was to keep their identity a secret; the only people you could trust were family. Kyungil didn’t regret that Dokyun had found out about his secret. Some twisted part in the back of his head was glad to have that weight off his shoulders. What he despised was how Dokyun found out, and despite the fact that he had probably traumatized the one he cared about so much, he couldn’t help but whimper when he remembered the taste of Dokyun’s blood. It was the most delicious substance Kyungil had ever gotten his fangs on. The flavor still lingered on his tongue, driving him insane with guilty shame. It had seduced his senses, as if he were on a high. Before he could even realize what he was doing, he had sung his fangs into Dokyun’s unsuspecting neck.

Sighing with regret, Kyungil pulled harshly at his hair in a sort of self-punishing way. He had school tomorrow and it was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He just wanted to continue to stay glued to his couch as he was now. Pulling his knees into his chest, he rested his chin on the tops of them. Dokyun hadn’t attempted to make contact with Kyungil in any way since Saturday. Not that he could blame the younger. He knew this would happen. Once again, he had lost someone close to him because of his true identity. Growling in frustration, Kyungil had to stop himself from breaking every piece of furniture in his apartment; a task that would have easily been accomplished. Vampirism meant he had an eternity and he was convinced he would it would be spent alone. Kyungil hated himself. 

Monday had come and gone, yet Kyungil didn’t go to school. He gave himself one more day to straighten up and get his thoughts sorted out before he went back to being an adult. Even though his emotions were still in shambles, he couldn’t just stay home and mope like teen television shows liked to portray. He was grown up now, and the world didn’t stop for him to catch up. He was currently sitting at his tiny, two-person kitchen table. He was adorned in a white tank top that clung to his defined muscles and fluffy, purple pajama pants. He was reading a random book from his personal collection to keep his mind busy, when his phone’s ringtone broke the silence. Tilting his head in confusion, he grabbed the device and put it to his ear. “Hel-“ 

“Song Kyungil!” Sihyoung roared angrily. Kyungil jerked the phone away from his ear, frowning at the volume. “Where the hell are you?!” 

Returning the device to its place, he replied, “I decided to stay home today. I wasn’t feeling well.” 

“You picked a sorry day to skip!” He heard Sihyoung mumble something uncomprehensive to someone else that was clearly in the background. 

Kyungil attempted to rack his brain, worried that he might have missed a test or the arrival of a guest speaker. “Sihyoung, what are you yelling at me for? I am really not in the mood-“ 

“You won the photography contest you, dumb ass!” Kyungil froze as those words echoed around in his head, trying to decipher their meaning. He hated to admit it, but due to recent events, the results of the competition had completely slipped his mind. 

“A-Are you sure it’s me?” He stuttered from shock, still not able to believe Sihyoung’s words as the truth. He knew it was a good picture, but the reason it was so good because of Dokyun. Apparently, however, the judges thought his skill contributed as well. 

“Yes! Miss Kim was upset because she didn’t see you in class today,” He huffed. “You have to come down to the school so she can tell you about the gallery.” 

Kyungil stood abruptly, almost knocking his chair back by the force. “I’m on my way.”

-

When he arrived at the school, Miss Kim scolded him for not coming to class, but then congratulated him on winning the contest right afterwards. Kyungil supposed he should have felt guilty for skipping, but excitement buzzed through his nerves, clouding all other emotions. They sat in her office and Miss Kim went over everything that was going to happen at the gallery he was now scheduled to attend in just a few days. Firstly, he was handed a certificate that served as a physical representation of his win. The university’s name was printed across the top along with Miss Kim’s signature and Kyungil’s name in the middle. Afterwards, she explained to him that, having won the contest, his picture was going to be put up in the upcoming public gallery for everyone to see. Of course, Kyungil already knew. She had explained this when she first told the class of the contest, and that they had all to submit a photo. Maybe she just wanted to get the school some recognition. Kyungil would be expected to stand by his piece and answer any questions the guests may have.

“Lots of big name artists and commissioners spend their time at art galleries, so someone may take a liking to your work. This is a big opportunity.” With her words of encouragement, Kyungil could feel the heavy weight falling on his shoulders. It didn’t diminish the excitement he felt, but he understood that he couldn’t fool around. This was his first chance to show the world he meant business as a photographer. He thanked Miss Kim for her time, then headed home. The gallery was only two days away. He had a lot to do before then.

-

The night of the gallery showing was absolute chaos in Kyungil’s mind. Thankfully, nothing majorly catastrophic happened, but he was sure the world was going to end with how anxious he felt. His nerves were on fire and his heart had threatened more than once to stop all together. Not that it would actually kill him, but he rather like his organs functioning. Despite all the theories and fake fantasies people dreamt up, there were only two sure-fire ways a vampire could die. The first was being stabbed by a stake dripped in holy water, and the second was by eating garlic. The latter wasn’t as interesting as action movies liked to portray vampire deaths, but it was effective. Something about the natural chemicals in garlic reacted negatively with vampire blood and turned it into liquid fire. But you’d only be able to feel it if your asphyxiation dragged out long enough. Kyungil shivered just thinking about it.

He was already at the art gallery’s location, dressed to the nines. His black suit was brand new and glossy. He wore a red stripped tie and his hair had been slicked back thanks to some gel. He hoped it looked decent and cursed himself once again for not being able to see his reflection. Maybe, if it looked like a total mess, the other guests would think he was going for an edgy style and see it as just part of an artist’s creativity. His pin was rectangular and had a gold tint. His name was printed across it in small, black text. He was standing next to his work, as well as some other young artists who were in the gallery. Some pieces, however, didn't have their creator's presence. Those artists were already famous enough that they didn’t have to stand around and explain their work. 

Kyungil didn’t find out until he arrived that night, but Sihyoung was the runner up in the same photography contest. Because his piece was so powerful, they cleared a spot in the gallery line up for him to put his work up as well. Kyungil actually congratulated Sihyoung when he first arrived at the venue and found out the great news. The two of them made jokes about how they were the next up and coming artists, and how these older photographers better watch their backs. Kyungil didn’t say it much, but he was glad Sihyoung was his best friend. The two of them had good times together and were always able to make each other laugh while also encouraging one another to do their best. 

Kyungil was extremely excited, but also just as nervous. His first reaction to hearing that he had won was to call Dokyun, but then he remembered the incident and flushed that idea away. Instead, he sent a short text message to Dokyun. He explained that the gallery would be open until ten, but he would be leaving around nine so the younger could still come by and see the work, but not have to run into Kyungil. It would be rude if Kyungil hadn’t made Dokyun aware that a picture of himself was on display tonight for the whole city to see. Before he could contemplate Dokyun for another moment, the front doors were opened and people started to pour in. Kyungil stood up straight and let a polite smile form on his lips. When people finally made their way to him, they’d take a few moments to examine his work, critiquing it silently with their eyes. Then, they’d turn to him and offer their compliments. Some would even offer advice and business cards. Kyungil accepted both with a grateful heart and hand. The night was constantly busy and there was no time to even take a breath. He explained to the guests the model in the picture, and the type of settings he used on his camera. To the more knowledgeable guests who understood a thing or two about photography, he discussed the type of camera he used, and how the angle showed the best light and shadow exposure. He didn’t reveal that the shot was of a complete stranger at the time, and just provided that the model was a friend he had snuck up on. 

Women spoke playfully with him before sauntering off and the men would clasp a hand on his shoulder or back in a friendly manner. Kyungil couldn’t lie, he really enjoyed the attention. The clocked ticked on and around eight the crowd finally started to simmer down. Most of the people who passed by now were silent observers and older guests who just wanted something to do on this quiet Thursday night. Kyungil was extremely thankful for this opportunity, but after being busy without so much as a break for three hours, he was glad it was almost over. He had learned a lot throughout the night and knew this experience would help him for many years to come. He glanced at the clock that sat on the wall opposite him. Only thirty minutes left until he could go home, take a hot shower, then head straight to bed. 

Kyungil was busy focusing on straightening his tie when he noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and froze when he saw Dokyun making his way to where Kyungil stood. When they were only a few feet apart from one another, an awkward silence engulfed them. What should Kyungil say? Should he apologize for taking a chunk out of the younger’s neck, or for even having met him at all? 

He searched his thoughts for all the right answers, but nothing did it justice. “I’m sorry,” finally tumbled out of his mouth. “I’m leaving in ten minutes.” He knew Dokyun wouldn’t be able to fully enjoy the gallery if Kyungil was still there. 

“I know,” Came Dokyun’s simple response. Kyungil blinked at the other in confusion, at an even more loss of what to say now. Dokyun noticed this and reached up, pulling off the bad that was draped across his shoulder. He extended it towards Kyungil. “Here, you left this at my place.” Kyungil took it from the other’s hands, staring at it as if he had never seen such an item before. “Everything is still inside, even your albums.” 

“Thank you,” Kyungil forced from his mouth. “I forgot I left it there.” 

A small chuckle sounded from Dokyun’s lips, but Kyungil wasn’t sure if it was forced or genuine. “I noticed.” Another silence washed over the two of them and Kyungil couldn’t breathe. This was different from all the countless comfortable silences they had shared together in the past. This was thick with tension. Just when Kyungil thought he was going to explode from restlessness, Dokyun spoke, “So, vampire huh?” 

Kyungil’s eyes widened comically and he was sure all the breath had completely left his lungs. Quickly glancing around him in all directions, he verified they were alone. He bit his bottom lip as he looked over Dokyun and his unchanging expression. What was he to do? What should he say now? He only let a few seconds more pause slip by before he settled on a reply. “How did you find out?” There it was. The point of no return. 

Dokyun shrugged his shoulders, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I, along with probably every other mortal, don’t believe in vampires of course.” He looked around without turning his head before continuing. In those few moments of silence Kyungil thought his heart was going to give out. “But when the guy you like bites your neck hard enough to draw blood, has glowing red eyes, and two pointy teeth lodged in his gums,” he grinned and put his hands up as if he was showing his surrender. “You start considering the impossible real quick.” 

Shame weighted Kyungil down as the memory of that day resurfaced. He had cursed himself and what he was over and over again, but that didn’t make the incident disappear, and Kyungil was still, unfortunately, a vampire. “I’m sorry,” the elder said, a somber and regretful tone to his voice. “I thought I learned to control myself a long time ago, but when I met you. I don’t know what happened… Your smell intoxicated me and I wasn’t prepared.” 

Dokyun’s brow rose at this. “Was that the only reason you approached me that night in the park?” he questioned. 

Kyungil’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. The last thing he needed was for Dokyun to misunderstand his intentions. “No! Not at all!” A flush spread on his face as he realized he had raised his voice during his panic. Calming himself, he continued, “Sure I could smell it when we met, but that isn’t what made me want to pursue you. You caught my eye and my lens. The first thought I had when I saw you was, ‘I want to take pictures of him,’ so I just did.” His gaze shifted to the floor as he tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. He wasn’t sure why Dokyun approached him, but he knew he’d never get another chance like this if he screwed up here. He needed to tell the younger everything that was on his mind, and for once in his life, be completely honest. “The more time I spent with you, my feelings grew.” Slowly, almost uncertainly, he lifted his eyes to meet Dokyun’s. “I lost control, and for that I’m truly sorry.” 

Kyungil let out a long breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. Even if Dokyun decided he didn’t want to be a part of Kyungil’s life, at least he knew he would be able to let go without regrets. Dokyun seemed to be contemplating something as his lips were pursed and his brows were furrowed in concentration. After a few moments, his expression relaxed and he smiled at Kyungil. One of those smiles that made Kyungil’s legs weak and his heart quake. 

“Let’s go back to my place. I have something I want to show you.” Kyungil blinked in surprise, but he couldn’t help but follow when Dokyun’s soft hand grasped his own and pulled him along. They were mostly silent on their journey, but to Kyungil’s relief it was the comfortable silence that he had missed so much. They caught a bus near the art venue and rode it to the stop closest to Dokyun’s apartment. Kyungil was curious as to why they were coming here, but he couldn’t find his voice. There was also a part of him that was afraid of breaking the quiet atmosphere. There was a chance that if he did, the illusion of being here with Dokyun once again would shatter. They departed from the bus stop and up the stairs to the front door of Dokyun’s home. Kyungil started to feel a little anxious. He didn’t know what to expect and he was sure that even if he asked, Dokyun wouldn’t tell him. So, instead of busying his mind with questions, he cleared it and followed the younger across the living room and into the hallway. When they entered Dokyun’s art studio, it clicked inside of Kyungil’s head. 

“Remember, I told you I was painting something, but it wasn’t quite ready yet?” Kyungil nodded in response and Dokyun strode across the room to the covered easel, grabbing a part of the cloth. “I’ve finally finished my piece and I want you to see.” Dokyun waited for Kyungil to give some sort of approval to go on. Kyungil gulped and nodded his head once again. Dokyun smiled, then pulled the tarp off in one solid motion. 

Kyungil felt his heart stop. On the canvas was a portrait of a beautiful, dark skinned male. He had deep, yet soft eyes and brown hair that was slightly messy, but in a charming way. His white teeth were showing from underneath his pale, plump lips, which were curved into one of the brightest smiles Kyungil had ever seen. The colors all seemed to be darker tints and hues, and they blended together to give the picture a watercolor effect. But make no mistake, despite the darker colors used, the person was a beacon of light; someone who had the expression of the happiest person alive. “Is this…” Kyungil hadn’t realized his heart was beating so rapidly until now. Deep down, he knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but a part of him needed verbal confirmation. So he continued, “Is this me?” 

A smile spread on Dokyun’s lips and he gave a small nod of his head. Kyungil felt tears well up in his eyes almost instantly. Slowly, he made his way forward, unable to take his eyes of the masterpiece before him. Kyungil had never seen his reflection in his entire life, though he had people describe his appearance on more than one occasion. This, however, was on a whole other level. Kyungil was sure he was more on the average side, but Dokyun made him look like a Greek god. 

“You said you didn’t show up well in pictures, so I wanted to prove you wrong." Dokyun let out a soft chuckle as he rubbed at the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. “But now I realize it’s because you’re a vampire and not just camera shy.” Kyungil couldn’t help but laugh at that as well. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked over to the younger’s hands into his own larger ones. 

“Thank you so much for this.” He sniffled a little and let off a small grin. “Words can’t even express how much this means to me, as cheesy as that sounds.” 

Dokyun giggled and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against the elders. After a tender moment, he pulled back only slightly and whispered, “It’s okay. I like cheese.”

-

“I have a question,” Dokyun started about an hour later. He and Kyungil were sitting together on the couch, watching a random movie from Dokyun’s collection. Dokyun’s head was resting in Kyungil’s lap as the elder ran his hand through Dokyun’s dark hair in a soothing manner.

“Hmm?” Kyungil murmured, his eyes lazily drifting downward to meet Dokyun’s. 

Dokyun sat up, scooting closer to the other so his face was only a few inches away. He wore a serious expression. “I heard vampires can have sex for days without stopping. Is that true?” 

Kyungil’s face exploded with embarrassment as red flooded his entire body. He tried to choke out an answer, but all he could get out were simple stutters. Where in the holy hell had Dokyun heard such a thing like that?! “O-Of course not!” Kyungil finally managed to force out. “S-Sure we’ve got stronger physical stamina than humans, but we aren't Superman.” Dokyun saw the mortified look on the elder’s face and let out a loud laugh. He leaned forward and softly kissed Kyungil’s cheek to reassure him Dokyun was only teasing. 

“I just wanted to see how you’d react.” A playful grin spread on the younger’s lips. “You definitely didn’t disappoint.” 

Kyungil stared at the other for a few long moments, then his lips spread into a pout. Dokyun just chuckled once again and kissed the pout away. “You know, I’ve been thinking,” Dokyun grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Kyungil rose his brow at the action, thinking maybe something was wrong. Dokyun shifted closer so he was facing the elder, resting his hands in his own lap. “Do you think the reason my scent became stronger the closer we became,” He said the word "scent" awkwardly, like he had never used it before, “I read something in a book about imprinting. Isn’t it like that?” 

Kyungil tilted his head in confusion. “Isn’t that about werewolves or something?” 

Dokyun nodded. “Yeah, but it’s the same concept. They would get an urge to mark someone that was to be their mate. Maybe your ‘instincts’ were trying to tell you the same?” 

Kyungil mulled the idea over in his head. Now that he and Dokyun had gotten over the obstacle of his identity, he didn’t thirst for Dokyun’s blood like he did before. Before, he was a parched man in a desert and Dokyun was the only source of water he was ever going to find. Now, he still could smell the blood and he was more than willing to take a drink if Dokyun was offering, but the influence of it wasn’t crippling. He remembered eavesdropping on his older brothers once who were discussing mating once when the young Kyungil was supposed to be sleeping. They talked about the different smells of the women who had caught their eye, and about all the different places they wanted to sink their fangs into. The actions they described left thirteen-year old Kyungil extremely embarrassed. Why hadn’t he considered this before? Dokyun could tell the elder was deep in thought, so he reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, pulling him back down to Earth. 

“You don’t have to think about it so hard. All that matters is that I understand what position you were in and I’ve forgiven you.” He reached forward and grabbed Kyungil’s hand with his own, giving it a squeeze. “All that matters now is that we’re together.” 

Kyungil nodded and grabbed the younger’s hand, kissing the tops of his fingers. “You’re right.” 

Dokyun smiled and shifted so he was laying with his body spread out across the couch and his head resting in Kyungil’s lap once again. “What did you think about my painting?” Dokyun had an accomplished expression on his face, and Kyungil couldn’t help but adore his positive attitude. “I got a lot done in such a short amount of time from when I first told you of its existence.” 

Kyungil nodded in agreement. “It’s amazing. You were right.” He leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to Dokyun’s forehead, his heart skipping with happiness and love. “It was definitely worth the wait.”

\- 

_“Oh, this night came to me. A different dream is getting closer. Now I understand as if everything is mine. Your dreams are being read. I’ve awakened from a deep sleep. My seventh sense.”_


End file.
